


The Meaning of Halloween

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Ingrid hates Claude's favorite Holiday.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 7: Halloween
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Claude von Riegan
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Kudos: 12





	The Meaning of Halloween

Claude had accepted that Ingrid hated Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Easter. She accepted Thanksgiving, because of the food but she'd rather not be at her parents' house on a perfectly good Thursday. Ingrid was a Grinch about everything and Claude was fine with that except for Halloween. Claude loved Halloween and he wanted Ingrid to love it with him.

"It's costumes and free candy, how do you hate Halloween?" asked Claude. They were browsing the Halloween section at the grocery store. The detour annoyed Ingrid who preferred keeping their shopping trips distraction-free.

Ingrid shrugs while she checked her grocery list. "It's just so childish." She looked up as Claude was placing a discounted Wolfman mask over his head. It was way too big for any one's head to fit. "Nice look," said Ingrid. Claude couldn't see out the mask, but he was certain she rolled her eyes.

He took off the mask and brushed back his hair. "Hayrides, pumpkin patches, candy apples! There's so much to love about Halloween outside of spooky stuff." They continued walking down the aisle. Claude fought off the urge to buy all the decorations. Their apartment was very particular because Ingrid liked it that way, but Claude wished he could transform it into a Halloween wonderland.

"I've never done any of that stuff. I just trick-or-treated in whatever ugly handy down costume from my older brothers and sisters. Once Felix and Glenn's parents bought me a new costume because Glenn wanted us to do a group thing. He was a knight, Felix was a dragon, so they needed a princess."

Claude laughed. "Please tell me you have a photo of that? I have to see a baby Felix dressed up like a dragon."

They made their way to the checkout line. Ingrid's eyed the cooking magazine covers as Claude unloaded the cart. He took a moment to admire how cute she was in her pink turtleneck with her silky blonde bob. They had been dating for over a year and living together for a few months and yet Claude hadn't calmed down.

Ingrid caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're just so cute."

She blushed. "Uh, we're in a grocery store."

Claude looked over at the teenagers bagging their groceries who were not assumed. "Right, sorry."

As they loaded their bags into the trunk Claude remembered something. "We forgot to buy candy for the trick-or-treaters!"

"Oh, you wanna do that?" asked Ingrid getting into the driver's seat.

Claude settled into the passenger seat. "Well, I figured since you said no to going to Petra's party we'd just stay home and pass out candy."

"I was just going to keep the lights off and hope nobody knocks."

Claude's jaw dropped. "I am living with a monster!" he dramatically screamed.

Ingrid laughed. "Sorry. Wow, this Halloween thing is really important to you huh?"

"It's my favorite holiday, I love it more than Christmas," said Claude looking out the window at all the cool Halloween decorated houses. The neighborhood had been transformed with graveyards and ghost hanging from trees. Some houses opted for the more sublet spooky decore like a scarecrow surrounded by real or plastic pumpkins. It really was the most wonderful time of year. He wished Ingrid felt the same way.

Claude really did love Halloween more than he loved Christmas, but he loved Ingrid more than the both combined. He was fine with not going to the parties or passing out candy if he could just stay home with her. Halloween was on Tuesday anyway.

* * *

Work was boring despite it being Halloween. The most exciting thing that happened was Ignatz from the design department brought Pumpkin Spice muffins from his boyfriend Ashe's cafe. It was another boring day working in PR. Where was the Halloween spirit? Maybe Ingrid was right, perhaps Halloween wasn't for grown-ups.

The lights were off in the apartment when he arrived. It was strange because he was sure Ingrid was home. She didn't have class today and mentioned wanting to spend the day cleaning, although Claude wasn't sure what she had to clean. She kept their apartment spotless.

He flipped the light switch and was surprised to see that light bulbs had all be replaced with red-colored bulbs. Fake cobb covered every inch of the living room. The couch was decorated with giant spider plushies and the coffee table littered with candy and fake skulls.

Ingrid appeared from the bedroom door in a Morticia Adam's gown and a long black wing. "Valcome!" she said through chunky vampire teeth.

Claude had the biggest smile on his face. She did all of this for him. How did he get so lucky? He kissed her on the lips, but she had him pause.

She ungracefully removed the plastic vampire teeth. "These are uncomfortable." She continued kissing him. Giving him a little bite on his lip before pulling away. "So I left to get candy for the kids and I noticed all this stuff was already on sale. You seemed disappointed that I didn't share your love for Halloween. You're a great boyfriend that puts up with all my hang-ups. I think I can celebrate your favorite Holiday."

Claude cupped her face. "I love you and all of your hang-ups. This is amazing thank you!"

"Give me a moment," she said before dipping into the kitchen. "Mercedes helped make caramel apples and mulled wine," she shouted from the kitchen. She reappeared holding a tray of three delicious-looking caramel apples on sticks and two ghost-shaped mugs. "There was four, but I got hungry while decorating."

Claude took the mug of warm mulled wine and took a sip as Ingrid sat the tray down on the coffee table. He settled on the couch. Ingrid picked up some DVDs. "Mercie also lent me these, she said they're like Halloween classics. I've never seen any of them though."

In her hands, Ingrid held up _Hocus Pocus_ , _Ghostbusters_ , and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. "I'm confused by the claymation one, is it for Halloween or Christmas?"

Claude laughed. "It's both! Okay, but you've never seen Hocus Pocus?"

Ingrid shook her head.

"No wonder you lack the Halloween Spirit!" He took the DVD from her and popped it in the player.

She wasn't a believer yet, but Claude was certain that this movie would make one out of her. The cuddles on the couch together as Claude pressed play. They weren't even five minutes in when they heard a knock on the door. "Trick or treat!"

Claude smiled at Ingrid. "I'll get that, passing out candy was my idea."

Ingrid shook her head. She popped in the fake teeth. "I'll do it. You're not even in a costume!” She said shaking her head in disappointment. “It’s Halloween!"


End file.
